Dia, 'Mukuro'
by little lillith
Summary: Berawal dari curi-curi pandang Hibari ke arah Geng Kokuyo yang tengah bersantap siang. Sebuah fict yang adegannya saya ambil dari KHR Special. Hint 6918.


**Hajimemashite! Ini adalah first fict saya di fandom KHR. Sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf kalau ada ketimpangan di fict ini dan di anime KHR special. Bahan referensi saya mendadak tidak ada (baca : laptop diservis). Yosh, enjoy Minna!**

**Kado valentine untuk pecinta 6918.**

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano

* * *

.**

**Dia, 'Mukuro'**

.

**

* * *

**

.

"Makan yang banyak! Atau kau selamanya akan sekurus capung!"

"Ken, kau perhatian sekali padanya!"

"Urusaii! Kakipi!"

Siang hari, terik. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka satu.

Pemuda berambut hitam berumur enam belas tahun memperhatikan seiris besar daging sapi yang tengah dipanggangnya. Menu makan siang kali ini adalah steak.

Blazer hitam yg hanya ia gunakan untuk menutupi punggung itu terdapat ban bertuliskan aksara kanji 'fuuki'. Jika siswa-siswi Namimori yang melihatnya, serentak mereka akan berteriak, 'Hibari-san!' dan seketika itu semuanya menjauhkan diri.

Bukan tanpa sebab ia menggunakan itu. Di sekolah yang amat dicintainya itu, ia menjabat sebagai Fuuki Iinchou.

Dialah Hibari Kyouya.

Tangannya mengambil sumpit. Dibaliknya irisan daging setebal satu sentimeter itu dengan hati-hati. Di restoran ini, pelanggan memang melayani dirinya masing-masing.

Satu sisi sudah matang. Ia senang. Jujur, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan perutnya yang berisik minta diisi dari tadi.

"M-milikku sepertinya sudah matang," suara lembut dengan nada rendah tiba-tiba diperdengarkan.

Hibari masih memfokuskan diri pada daging dihadapannya. Tidak dihiraukannya ucapan itu, ia tahu itu bukan ditujukan untuknya.

"Biar aku yang mengangkatnya," kali ini giliran suara pemuda. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar suara itu.

Namun sang Fuuki Iinchou masih tidak tertarik.

"Kau perhatian sekali padanya, Ken!"

Yang terdengar berikutnya adalah pukulan kecil yang dilayangkan di atas meja. Hibari belum mau melirik. Steak-nya akan segera matang dalam hitungan detik.

"Hoi, Kakipi! Kau sudah mengatakan hal yang sama dua kali! Memangnya kenapa, kau cemburu? Aku hanya tidak mau gadis ini celaka, mungkin dia bisa terkena panas. Kalau ada apa-apa dengannya, kita akan repot berurusan dengan Mukuro-san!"

1-2-3…

Kalau ingin melihat mata Hibari terbuka lebar, sekaranglah saatnya.

Dia tertarik. Nama yang barusan disebut membuatnya tertarik.

Kebenciannya membuatnya tertarik untuk melirik. Padahal hanya sedikit saja hal yang bisa membuatnya tertarik. Kalau bisa membuat dia tertarik pada satu hal saja, rasanya butuh lebih dari dua jempol tangan untuk mengatakan hebat.

Orang bernama Mukuro itu hebat. Dapat dibayangkan kehebatannya karena dapat membuat seorang Hibari tertarik padanya. Pada dirinya. Meski cara yang ia gunakan terbilang curang, membuat dirinya dibenci terlebih dahulu.

Tiga sosok dapat ia tangkap oleh dua bola matanya. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan luka memanjang di wajah tengah meremas kerah pemuda lain yang berambut hitam berkacamata. Seorang lagi, gadis yang sebelah matanya ditutup eye-patch. Tidak, gadis itu tidak menyeramkan seperti bajak laut. Malah gadis itu bisa disebut manis. Kepala sang gadis tertutup helaian-helaian lembut rambutnya yang berwarna ungu. Dengan potongan, nanas?

Seragam mereka hijau. Jelas bukan siswa-siswi Namimori.

"Mereka.." bisiknya.

Apa takut? Apa marah?

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Gadis itu..

Sebentar ia mengangkat steak-nya yang sudah matang.

Dia tenang. Ekspresi terkejutnya tampak sudah hilang.

Meski hanya melirik sekilas, semua jelas terpahat di ingatannya. Dua pemuda yang ia tahu sebagai kaki tangan 'orang itu' dan seorang gadis yang memeluk tas hitam.

Apakah gadis itu 'dia'?

Saat pertanyaan itu terlintas, saat itu pula ia menyangkalnya.

Tatapan gadis itu lemah, jelas bukan sesuatu yang dimiliki 'orang itu'. Dan si gadis tidak memiliki senyum menyebalkan yang 'terpaksa' selalu teringat olehnya.

Lalu kenapa tadi Hibari sempat berpikir bahwa gadis itu adalah 'dia'? Hanya karena potongan rambut yang mirip dan bersama dua orang itu. Entahlah, yang pasti ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Hibari segera mengambil garpu dan pisau. Tentu, akan repot makan daging menggunakan sumpit.

Ditusukannya garpu itu ke atas daging beraroma menggoda yang meronta minta disantap. Tangan satunya ia pakai untuk memegang pisau yang sejurus kemudian ia gesek-gesekkan ke daging.

Amm..

Suapan pertama terasa amat nikmat. Dagingnya lembut dengan bumbu yang pas. Ada rasa sedikit pedas dari merica. Makan siang yang sempurna.

"Punyaku juga sudah matang. Mukuro-san, itadakimasu!" suara berisik kembali hinggap di telinga Hibari.

Nama itu kembali disebut. Hibari reflek melirik. Ia memastikan suara itu milik pemuda pirang yang tengah melahap makanannya bagai kucing dilempari ikan.

Lagi-lagi hanya melirik sekilas.

Lalu ia kembali memasukkan daging yang telah dipotong ke dalam mulutnya. Entah kapan daging itu dipotong. Mungkin saat Hibari melirik tadi.

"Ken, Chikusa. Aku sudah selesai," suara si gadis berambut ungu kembali terdengar. Tangan-tangannya yang kurus itu menggeser piring dan menimbulkan bunyi, krek. Kembali ia memeluk tas berwarna hitamnya itu.

Nama terlarang tidak disebut, namun Hibari melirik. Hanya penasaran. Gadis itu ia yakini bukanlah 'dia'. Namun seperti ada sesuatu di gadis itu yang memang 'dia'. Lalu apa itu?

"Hei! Kau bahkan belum makan separuhnya! Habiskan atau kau tidak akan kami bawa pulang!"

Si gadis membulatkan matanya, "Tapi, Ken. Aku.."

"Ken bilang begitu berarti harus kau turuti," pemuda berkacamata angkat bicara. Nada bicaranya terkesan malas. Tangan lentiknya membetulkan letak mata ketiga dan keempatnya, "Lagipula, Ken! Kau perhatian sekali padanya!"

Alis si pirang berantakan itu berkedut. Urat-urat wajahnya tampak jelas. Dia marah. "H-hei? Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu tiga kali. Apa tidak bosan?"

Lawan bicaranya masih asyik berkutat dengan menunya. Wajahnya masih tenang.

Tentu itu berbanding terbalik dengan seorang yang barusan bicara dengan ngototnya.

'Mereka berisik. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu?' pikir Hibari. Kedua mata sipitnya melirik sepasang tonfa yang tertidur manis di sebelah tempat duduknya.

"Kakipi, jawab aku!" nada si pemuda berseragam hijau tadi masih tinggi. Wajah marahnya dihiasi bulir bulir peluh yang keluar dari pori-pori kulit kecokelatan miliknya. "Kalau aku perhatian padanya, lalu apa masalahmu? Kau cemburu?"

Tak sengaja sebelah mata indigo si gadis itu menangkap sesuatu. Seseorang di seberang meja tempat dirinya dan kedua orang disebelahnya tengah menatap ke arahnya -atau mungkin temannya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Ken.. Chikusa.."

Tak dihiraukan suara yang hampir terdengar berbisik itu. "Kau sendiri bertanya hal yang sama dua kali. Apa bedanya?" hanya membalas dengan nada datar, lagi.

"Aku dua kali. Kau tiga kali. Itu bedanya, Ba-ka!" sambil menekankan kata 'baka'. Jelas tujuannya menghina.

Telunjuk lentik kembali membenarkan kawat kacamata yang menyilang seakan membelah batang hidungnya. Kepala yang tertutup itu mengangguk-angguk, "Baik, terserahmu saja!"

Merasa menang, mulut terbuka lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi bertaring yang berbaris rapi. Mungkin ini yang disebut senyum kemenangan.

"Tapi tolong, pulang dari sini kau harus mandi. Tubuhmu makin bau dengan keringatmu itu. Kalau harus aku bilang, baumu tidak jauh beda dengan bau sapi!"

Berbahan bakar ucapan barusan, kompor kemarahan milik pemuda bernama Ken itu benar-benar mau meledak. "K-Kuso Kakipi!"

Gemetar, tapi dia harus bersuara. Pemuda berambut hitam di seberang sana, tatapan matanya sudah terlihat semakin berbahaya. Ia mencoba membuka bibir mungilnya, "Ken.. Chikusa.."

"Apa?" satu suara rendah dan yang satu lagi yaitu suara bernada tinggi menyahut bersamaan.

Mulut malah terkunci. Kaget dengan pelototan si pirang. Namun sadar ada yang jauh lebih mengancam dari sekedar pelototan.

Satu mata besarnya mengisyaratkan agar dua pemuda itu menoleh ke arah yang dimaksudnya. Tempat dimana ada seorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan.

"Dia?" tidak ada komando, namun kembali kedua pemuda itu menyahut bersamaan.

Ken, si rambut pirang ingat orang itu. Dia adalah murid nomor satu se-sekolahan Namimori. Sekolah yang pernah ia dan golongannya serang.

Begitupun seorang bermata empat, Kakimoto Chikusa. Diapun mengingatnya.

"Kau adalah Hibari Kouyo! Bukan! Hibari Kouya!" ujar Ken penuh percaya diri.

"Salah, Hibari Kyouya!" pemuda yang diberi nama panggilan 'Kakipi' meluruskan.

Hibari menaruh garpu dan pisau dalam posisi sopan semestinya. Kedua tangannya merasa perlu dihiasi senjata andalannya. Rasanya gatal kalau berlama-lama tanpa memegang tonfa.

Tubuh Chrome bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Memberanikan diri menyeret langkah kaki jenjangnya untuk mendekat seorang yang perlu 'dijinakkan'.

Tubuhnya lalu membungkuk, "Gomenasai!"

Tonfa yang barusan dipegang erat itu lalu melonggar. Urat-urat yang kencang sedikit rileks. Gadis di depannya, pastilah berniat baik.

"Gomen kalau kedua temanku mengganggu acara makan siangmu! Gara-gara aku mereka bertengkar."

Masih membungkuk. Berharap pemuda didepannya mau bermurah hati memaafkannya, juga kedua temannya.

Fuuki Iinchou SMP Namimori, berdiri dan menatap punggung yang terpampang di depannya. Baju seragam warna hijau pendek memperlihatkan sebagian kulit pinggang yang putih bersih.

"Bukan salahmu!"

Mengakhiri bungkuknya. Dia kaget dengan suara berat yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Tas hitam miliknya dipeluk begitu erat seakan meminta perlindungan dari posisi dan situasi seperti ini. "Bukan.. salahku?" menggaung, hanya mengganti objek.

"Chrome! Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padanya. Memalukan nama Kokuyo saja! Lagipula Mukuro-san tidak akan suka kau merendahkan diri di hadapan orang yang telah dikalahkannya!"

Pegangan batang tonfa lni dipegang tiga kali lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Mengambil ancang-ancang, musuh harus ia kalahkan dalam satu serangan, "Kau si mulut besar! Membuat keributan saat makan siang berarti melanggar ketertiban dan harus dihukum. Kamiko-"

Belum sempat menyebut trade-mark miliknya, ada tangan yang menarik lengan si pemuda ini. Tanpa disangka tangan kuatnya kalah oleh tangan lain yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Maafkan ucapan Ken! Onegaishimasu!"

Sensasi ini. Pernah ia rasakan. Gadis ini bukan 'dia'. Berapa kalipun kalimat itu bisa disebut. Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal. Tangan yang mengunci langkahnya.. Tangan halus itu terasa sekeras besi, kuat terasa olehnya. Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Aku lihat beberapa kali kau mencuri-curi pandang ke arah kami, apalagi pada anak ini. Apa ada urusan? Apa masih dendam pada Mukuro-sama? Apa berpikir anak ini Mukuro-sama?"

Pemuda agak bungkuk itu ikut bicara. Semua yang keluar dari ,ulutnya termasuk lancing. Beraninya dia mengucapkan nama itu sampai dua kali.

Seumur Hibari memanggul kepalanya, baru kali ini ia merasa amat dihina. Lebih memalukan daripada dulu ia dikalahkan oleh yang tadi namanya disebut.

Mengejutkan, Hibari hanya bisa mematung.

Alasannya sederhana. Fakta.

Semua pertanyaan yang lebih terasa seperti sindiran itu merupakan fakta. Tentang curi-curi pandang. Tentang dendam. Tentang pikirannya terhadap si gadis.

Mulutnya terkatup. Harusnya ia benar-benar mengucapkan mantra 'kamikorosu'nya dan membunuh atau minimal menghajar orang bertato aneh mirip kode produk dipipinya itu.

"Apa.. apa benar kau membenci Mukuro-sama?" nada rendah suara Chrome terdengar semakin rendah. Tidak mau dianggap menantang lawan bicaranya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Hibari secepat kilat.

Jawaban itu jelas berarti 'iya. Di saat seperti ini, apa lagi yang harus dikatakan? Ada yang tidak suka pada sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Kami. Mungkin lebih baik dari Kami-sama, karena Kami-sama saja tak mampu memberikan apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Mukuro-san sangat berarti bagi kami. Dia yang menyelamatkan kami dari Neraka bernama Estraneo. Wajah malaikat itu masih bisa kuingat," jelas Ken. Matanya berbinar. Tangannya memegang benda putih mirip taring mainan yang sering digunakan anak-anak.

Yang dikatakan wajah malaikat itu pastilah seorang yang paling ingin Hibari lihat dalam keadaan lemah tak berdaya berlumur darah. Jangan katakan dulu Hibari ada di posisi itu, karena dia tak akan suka.

Dua buah yoyo berwarna merah dikeluarkan dari saku celana, "Aku setuju dengannya! Bahkan Mukuro-sama rela ditahan di penjara entah apa itu namanya dengan imbalan kami bebas! Apa ada orang lebih baik dari dia?" tangan ber-yoyo sudah dalam posisi siaga. Kalau-kalau nanti akan ada hal tak terduga terjadi.

"Tolong jangan membenci Mukuro-sama. Beliau adalah penyelamat. Tanpanya, mungkin kami pun tidak ada. Kami bahkan lebih percaya Mukuro-sama bahkan daripada Kami-sama sekalipun," tangan kanannya meraih trisula yang disodorkan Ken.

Apa ini mode siap bertarung?

Sedikit menyungingkan senyuman yang melecehkan, Hibari menyembunyikan batang tonfa itu ke balik kemeja seragam berwarna putih yang dikenakannya. Ucapan ketiga orang di hadapannya membuat semangat bertarungnya luntur seketika.

Malas?

Ditatapnya satu satu pasangan mata dengan iris berbeda-beda itu. Semuanya tampak waspada. Pose yang dipasang mereka adalah pose pertahanan. Sayangnya, Hibari tidak berniat menyerang.

_Midori tanabiku, Namimori no.. dai naku sgou naku, nami ga ii..  
_

Seekor burung kecil mirip anak ayam tiba-tiba hinggap di pundak yang tertutup blazer hitam. Blazer yang sebenarnya jarang sekali benar-benar ia pakai. Cukup diselimutkan di punggungnya dan sedikit dimajukan ke dadanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal burung itu, Ken dan Chikusa mengenalnya.

Sepatu hitam mengkilat miliknya mengetuk lantai. Ia melenggang hendak meninggalkan ketiganya. Sebelum benar-benar menjauh ia menyempatkan diri berujar, "Aku tidak mengerti bualan kalian. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dirinya dan tidak ingin tahu apa-apa mengenai dirinya. Intinya, aku tidak peduli padanya."

..kecuali ambisi ingin balas dendam.

Hibari berbohong, jelas berbohong.

Untuk balas dendam, kau harus berurusan dengan 'orang itu'. Kau akan mencari tahu tentangnya. Apa saja kelebihannya? Apa saja kelemahannya? Setelah itu kau harus menemui 'dia'. Untuk bertemu, kau harus mencari tahu keberadaannya.

Kau akan menajamkan telingamu. Membuka lebar-lebar matamu. Berusaha mendapatkan informasi sebanyak mungkin tentangnya.

Intinya.. Kau peduli padanya.

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

**Owari..  
**

**OMG! Kenapa jadinya panjang sekali? Niat buat cerita ringan malah terkesan serius dan berat. Apa ini terasa MukuHiba-nya? Atau malah KenCgiku yang lebih terasa? Semua bebas berpendapat ^^v  
**

**Yosh! Apapun yang Minna berikan, komentar, kritik, saran, atau kado valentine? Silakan sampaikan melalui review.**


End file.
